


A gift for my sweetheart

by elcholl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Питер любит баловать Стайлза.





	A gift for my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A gift for my sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581774) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Спасибо за помощь бете: SONIC-BOOM 
> 
> Работа также находится на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7301684

Питер всегда баловал Стайлза.

Это он — и он зависим от румянца и широкой улыбки Стайлза, когда делает ему очередной подарок.

Когда он был младше Джон и Клаудия были против этого, говоря, что не хотят испортить Стайлза.

— Не может быть! — кричал во весь голос пятилетний Стайлз. — Шлем Дарт Вейдера? Работает! Сияет! Аааа! — он подбежал к Питеру и обнял его так сильно, что Хейл в серьез боялся как бы на маленьком тельце не осталось синяков.

— Питер, — нахмурился Джон, — Стайлз просил нас о нем на прошлой неделе. Мы сказали «нет», потому что он очень дорогой…

— Это не проблема, — перебил Питер, смотря как Стайлз в полном восторге осматривал шлем.

— Нет, Питер, — решительно заявила Клаудия, — мы сказали Стайлзу, что он его не получит. Ему следовало бы подождать до Рождества или, возможно, еще дольше. Мы не можем всегда получать то, что хотим…

— Стайлз, — серьезно сказал Джон, и Стайлз обернулся на него, — отдай подарок мистеру Хейлу.

Нижняя губа Стайлза дрогнула, и он прижал шлем к груди.

— Н-но ты же сказал, что это мне… — мальчик посмотрел на Питера со слезами на глазах.

— Да, — несдержанно ответил Питер, — это для тебя, Стайлз.

— Питер, — Клаудия выглядела еще более серьезной, — мы сказали, что он его не получит.

Стайлз так сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, что из ранки тонкой струйкой потекла кровь по его подбородку, он медленно подошел к Питеру, отдавая шлем. Он держал безразличное выражение лица, пока не покинул комнату, а затем побежал наверх, рыдая. Питер не мог пошевелиться. Он смотрел в никуда, держа отвергнутый шлем. Он чувствовал порыв гнева из-за того, что они заставили Стайлза отказаться от его подарка.

— Питер, — шериф неловко глянул на него, — мне жаль, но…

— Мне пора, — отрезал Питер и покинул дом, чувствуя пальцы Клаудии на плече, но не останавливаясь. Он чувствовал запах слез Стайлза и, добравшись до леса, завыл от отчаяния.

***

Но это было тогда.

***

Сейчас Стайлз повзрослел.

Ему семнадцать и его мама отошла в «лучший из миров», а шериф постоянно пропадает на работе. Питер понимает, что это сработало. Стайлз не испортился. Он добрый и очень отзывчивый — Питер знает. Поэтому он пролезает в его окно, а Стайлз скалится по-волчьи и наклоняется для поцелуя. Питер задается вопросом, как, черт возьми, ему так повезло, и опускается рядом со Стайлзом возле кровати, уговаривая открыть рот и вызывая стон за стоном.

— Пожалуйста, — скулит Стайлз, взяв одну руку Питера и надавив ей на ширинку, — пожалуйста?

— Нет, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать, красавчик, — рычит Питер.

— Что, если я не захочу тебя, когда мне будет восемнадцать? Тогда ты пожалеешь об этом, — обиженно пыхтит Стайлз. Он высовывает язык и толкает Питера на кровать, забираясь на него и садясь на выпирающую ширинку. Рассматривает мускулистую грудь Питера, проводя по ней рукой. Руки Питера на мгновенье опускаются на ягодицы Стайлза, подхватывают, прежде чем переместиться на его спину и волосы.

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — шепчет Питер и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Разве ты не должен откладывать деньги на что-то более важное?

— Нет ничего важнее, чем ты, милый, — усмехается Питер и Стайлз шлепает его, когда Хейл указывает на черную сумку, которую он принес с собой. Стайлз вздыхает, но слезает, и Питер переворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Это… нет. Не может быть, — Стайлз достает бронзовый mac-book из сумки, — о боже мой… боже мой… это мое имя на нем? Питер! — он бросается на своего оборотня, небрежно целуя везде, куда он может добраться, и радуясь новому тонкому ноутбуку.

— Открой, — Питер ухмыляется, Стайлз приподнимает крышку и на секунду перестает дышать.

— Билеты на Comic-con, — шепчет он, вытаскивая два билета, — мы идем на Comic-con. О боже, о боже, мне нужно найти нам костюмы, мы должны пойти как пара… Comic-con…

— Ох, — Питер садится, — они для тебя и Скот…

Стайлз целует его, и на вкус он полон благодарности и любви, и к черту все это, думает Питер, обнимая своего мальчика, он будет носить гребаный костюм пингвина, если это сделает Стайлза счастливым.

***

Но подарки не всегда дорогие.

***

Когда он впервые приближается к Стайлзу, его ищет весь город. Стайлз радостно отправился в лес, а Питер наблюдал за ним, как волк, защищая его, но еще никого не предупреждая. Стайлз видит кролика и счастливо лепечет, но прежде чем Питер осознает, что он делает, кролик уже находится у него во рту и волк опускает его перед маленьким мальчиком.

Пятилетний ребенок задерживает дыхание. Сидя в ветвях, он пристально смотрит на гигантского, величественного зверя, на острые зубы и красные глаза, на кровь на его морде. Стайлз смотрит вниз на мертвого кролика и хмурится.

— Волчок, — говорит Стайлз и протягивает руку. Питер лижет ее, а Стайлз радостно хихикает.

***

Сейчас Стайлз просто вздыхает, смотря на мертвых животных на крыльце.

— Питер, — стонет он, переступая через оленя, — мой отец перевернется. У тебя вся морда в крови, — скулит он, но Питер-гигантский-волк, лишь сопит. Стайлз вздыхает, встает на колени и крепко обнимает своего волка. — Конечно мне нравится, тупая дворняжка.

Питер радостно лает.


End file.
